Dracofox
by RJ the Red Fox
Summary: How would naruto's life be different if one thing on the day he was born changed? Dark Naru/hina fic


**AN: ok guys after reading a few stories and thinking about my rather strong liking to dark naru/hina stories I have decided to write one of my own with some rather interesting twists away from the standerd cannon Naruto so don't expect very much of the cannon series in this as this is a completely different path from cannon as there is a major difference between the two. I am placing kitsune flash on hold for the moment as I am focusing heavily on this story and sword right now. I should have the next chapter for sword out soon so no need to worry about that. Now for the start of Dracofox.**

_**Chapter 1 the start of a different path**_

A young blonde is seen running through the streets from a mob of drunken villigers. This blonde was wearing nothing but rags and no shoes what so ever, he had blue eyes and three whisker marks on both cheeks and unbeknownst to him he is the container of the kyuubi that had attacked the village three years ago on the same day as his birth. 'why are they chasing me again I never did anything to them' were the poor blonde's thoughts as he ran around another corner heading towards the most secluded part of the village that was normally empty.

Unknown to the blonde or anyone for that matter was that in the back of the young boy's mind was a women around 20 years of age with red hair that went down to about her waist, that was seething in anger and wanting to help the young boy. After finally having enough of the trouble the boy has gone through since she had been awoken ten minutes ago when the boy started to run she yelled hoping the boy would hear her from in his mind "_Go right then take the next left and then immediately turn right and keep going straight!"_

The boy faltered for a brief second at hearing the voice but trusted his instincts that told him to do as the voice said he followed the directions he was given and managed to lose the mob when he made the last right and kept going in the direction the voice told him. After a good five minutes of running and not hearing the constant shouts of the people behind him the blonde stopped and rested against a wall that rested behind him. 'I wonder who that was that told me how to lose that mob.' The boy thought.

"_You're very welcome for the help Naruto. Now before you freak out I'm talking to you through your mind so all you have to do is think to talk to me."_ Said the voice again.

'Thank you for the help voice-san' thought Naruto to the voice.

"_Thanks are not needed; I have looked through your memories and see you haven't had a place to live since your birthday this year." _Spoke the voice "_I can tell you that there is a place you can stay that only you and those you allow can get in so you will be safe from the villagers the next time this happens. What you think is a wall you're leaning on is actually a gate that will open for you when you apply some of your blood to it, you just need to move some of the plants that have grown up around it."_

Naruto hearing the possibility of having a place he can live again off the streets he's been on for the past three months didn't even blink as he bit his thumb and pressed it onto the bit of the gate he could see. There was a slight glow around the gate before they unlocked and popped open enough for him to get in. once he was through the gate he saw in front of him a moderately sized house that looked like it could hold a large family. "Wow" was all the blonde could say looking at the oriental designed one story house. He walked inside the house and saw many pictures of a man with blonde hair and a young woman with a deep blood red hair that reached her waist. He also saw that on a shelf below one of the pictures was two swords one with the initials M.N. on both the hilt and sheath and the other with the initials K.U.N. in the same places as the first he then looked to his right towards a couch and table and saw another sword that was sitting on the table, upon closer inspection he saw the blade had initials on it too at the same spots as the other two swords had, the initials were N.U.N. he also noticed the swords hilt and sheath were a swirl of red and yellow while the two swords on the shelf were just a solid color one yellow and the other red.

Suddenly Naruto felt very fatigued and went to the couch to lie down and promptly passed out only to be drawn into his mind. Naruto awoke to the sound of a soft singing of a song he had heard often sung to the children at the orphanage when they were upset or wouldn't go to sleep. He stirred and got up out of the lap he didn't even know he was resting on. After standing up he looked at the person he was just resting on and saw the same women that was in the pictures he saw in the house and said "Who are you and Where am I?" in a semi defensive tone while taking a few steps back

'_What have they done to you Sochi?_' thought the women.

**AN: ok I know your all going hate me for it but I'm leaving this on a cliffy, though I bet you all know who the women is and for those that don't but know some Japanese the Sochi should tell you who it is. Now if anyone can tell me how she got there I'll give you a cookie as I already have the how figured out ^^ and I'm sure everyone will be able to tell me the house hes in too due to the swords and pictures but eh and as a side note no I am not having this one similer to the other stories unless my readers decide to give Naruto a bloodline and if you guys do want him to have a bloodline leave it in a review and give ideas for it as I don't want to use the bloodline I used in the other two stories as well im not very original at this point if I keep using the same bloodline right. Oh and I found a new face ^\ it's a Kakashi eye smile face lol. I get bored way too often. Till next chapter red fox out**


End file.
